House Of Anubis- New School Year
by Peddie4ever18
Summary: What happens when two new girls and a new boy comes, Is there going to be new couples and more romance.
1. Newbie

House Of Anubis- New School Year

Disclamber- I do NOT own House Of Anubis all I own is Alex, Miley and Ash.

Hello this is the writer of this fan fiction telling you who Alex, Miley and Ash is and what they came in. This fan fiction starts of in the house.

Alex is a girl with Black hair she has blue streaks in it. She came in a Black tank-top with a Blue light jacket over it, a jean skirt with Black tights under them and a pair of Pink high-tops on. Her full name is Alex Amanda Clark (No relation to Jerome Clark.)

Miley is a girl with brown hair. Miley came in a pink long sleeve shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of Black snow boots.

Ash is a boy with Black hair. He came in a pair of dark jeans, a red top and red shoes.

Victor- "Well colbeair all the kids are back from summer... do you know what that means" he said as he pet his stupid Black bird.

Trutie- "I'm so happy all my kids are back for the year" she said and gave them all a big hug.

Everyone gave Trutie a hug in return for her hugs. They left there bags by the door and went into the common room.

Alfie- "I wish Amber was coming back" he said.

Patricia- "I never thought I would say this but I'm gonna miss Amber" She said.

Joy- "I will to Amber was 1/6 of the brains of Sibuna we need her back" I said.

Fabian- "I'm gonna miss her to but I went to America this summer with Eddie to see Nina and I saw Amber she was with Nina" I said.

Alfie- "How are they" he asked.

Fabian- "There both doing okay... Amber said she really misses you" I replied.

Fabian pulled a letter out of his pocket and gave it to Jerome.

Jerome- "Whats this" he asked.

Fabian- "It's from Amber open it" I replied.

Jerome ripped the envelope open There was a card in it, Jerome took the card out and put the envelope on the ground. Jerome opened the letter it said.

_Dear Jerome,_

_For the next time you get in a rut with money._

_from Amber_

_p.s. Use it wisely or I will hunt you down like a hound dog and brake your arm._

Jerome looked in the envelope and there was $1,000 in it. Jerome's mouth dropped to the floor as he took the money out of the envelope.

Jerome- "Thank you Amber were ever you are" he said.

There was a knock on the door and in walked Alex.

Eddie- "Hello I'm Eddie and you are" he said.

Alex- "I'm Alex is this Anubis house" she replied.

Eddie- "Yeah this is Anubis house" he said.

Alex- "Okay thank you do you know were I'm sleeping" she said.

Trutie- "Follow me darling" she said.

Alex- "You must be Trutie... I'm Alex" she said.

Trutie- "You sleep in here" she said as she opened the door to Nina and Amber's old room.

Alex- "Thank you" I said.

Trutie left and Alex finished unpacking she went down stairs and took a look around.

Trutie- "Dinner time everyone" she said.

Everyone sat down and started to eat and talked to one another.

Mara- "So Alex I'm your roommate Mara" she said.

Alex shook her head and gave a little smile at Mara.

Alex- "So how was everyone's day" she asked.

Patricia- "Okay lets get something straight You are way to happy" she said.

Alex- "You can get over it because I'm not like this for long only when I start going to a new school" she said.

Patricia- "Then I might consider not dumping my water on you" she said.

Eddie- "Yeah I'd say clear of Yacker over there she can be a jerk at times" he whispered to Alex.

Alex- "Okay I thank Patricia and I will get along well... because I love to dump stuff on people as well" she said.

A few hours passed and Victor did this.

Victor- "It is 10:00 you have 5 minutes before I want to here a pin drop" he said the way he does every night.


	2. Love and Romance

Hello this is the

writer telling you in this chapter there will be a new boy showing up and something happens between the new boy and Joy.  
Dis clamber- I do NOT own House of Anubis.

After school Joy, Mara, and Jerome were on there way home.

Joy- "So Mara when are you going to start on your art project" I asked.

Mara- "Tonight of course it due in two weeks" she replied.

Jerome- "Oh Mara my sweet little girl guess what" he asked.

Joy stopped walking and sat down.

Mara- "What" she said.

Jerome- "I love you more than all the stars in the sky I would do anything for you" he said.

Joy stood up and started walking until she felt something in her mouth, they pulled her away.

Joy- "What do you want from me" she said and struggled to brake lose of the guys arms.

Ash- "Hey why don't you pick on someone who can fight back" he said.

Just then Ash kicked the guy who was holding Joy very close to him he let go and Patricia walked by them and stopped.

The guy picked up a stick and waved it and vanished, Joy and Ash turned around and looked at the bag that belonged to Patricia lying on the ground.

Joy looked around and saw a German Shapered with one of Patricia's necklace's around the neck. Joy ran up to the dog.

Joy- "Oh my gosh my best friend... Patricia is that you" she said.  
After this Its the dog talking.

Patricia- "Yeah... what just happened why can't I see color all I can see is black and white... um help me Joy" she said.

Ash- "We can't your stuck like that we have to past tasks to change you back" he said.

Patricia- "Wait I'm stuck like this what is wrong with you people why did you turn me into a dog" she barked at Ash and Joy.

Alex- "Is that Patricia" I asked.

Ash- "Yeah that's Patricia" he replied.

Alex- "What happened to her" she asked.

Joy- "She got turned into a dog... somebody needs to fix her" she said.

Alex took water and something blue out of her backpack and put fore drops of the blue coloring into the water.

Alex- "Here drink this Patricia" she said.

Patricia lowered her head and smelt the water she slurped up all of it and they saw sparkles coming off of Patricia... a minute later they saw swirls coming off and then they saw Patricia sitting on the ground.

Now it is Patricia talking.

Patricia- "Okay now I know Alex and I are going to friends... thank you

Alex I'm a human again" she said.

Alex- "Come on lets all go to the house" she said.

Joy- "So your Ash the new American boy" she said.

Ash-"Yeah so do you know were the House of Anubis is" he said.

Joy "Yeah that's the house I live in follow me" she replied.

Ash- "Okay" he said.

Joy and Ash started to walk toured's Anubis house.


	3. Letters and Floors

Hey Hey Hey this is the writer telling you in this chapter there will be magic in between Joy and Ash. Sorry about the long wait for the third chapter, I have to stay focused on my school work if I want to go to High School, and my dog Max he died today so I berried him. So here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer- I do NOT own House Of Anubis.

Joy- "So Ash were did you come from and why did you come here" she asked.

Ash- "I came here from New York, my mom just wanted to get rid of me because I have anger issues the only one in my family that cares about me is my little sister Anna" he said.

Joy- "I'm sure that your mum would do something like that" she replied.

Ash- "Okay then... are we almost there" he asked.

Joy- "Yeah were almost there" she replied.

Ash and Joy walked for a couple more minuets and reached the door to Anubis House.

Ash opened the door "Ladies first" he said and let Joy into the house before him.

Joy- "Thank you" she said and walked in the door.

Ash- "Hey Joy do you know where my room is" he asked.

Joy- "No but Jerome or Eddie might" she said and walked away.

Fabian walked into the room.

Ash- "Hello" he said.

Fabian- "Hello you must be Ash" he said.

Ash- "Ah yeah and you are" he asked.

Fabian- "Oh I'm Fabian you sleep in in Jerome and Alfie's room if you were wondering" he said.

Ash- "Thank you Fabian" he replied.

Ash walked to Alfie and Jerome's room.

Jerome walked into his room.

Jerome- "Who are you" he said.

Ash turned around. "I'm Ash your new roommate" he replied to Jerome's question.

Jerome- "Okay what are you doing here" he asked.

Ash- "Unpacking what doe's it look like I'm doing" he said.

Jerome- "Never mind" he said and walked out of the room.  
A few minutes later in the dinner room.

Patricia- "So Ash where did you come from" I asked.

Ash- "New York I'm originally from Alana we moved up to New York when I was 12 my dad moved here to get away from me... so my mom sent me here to be with my dad" he said.

Fabian- "Cool" he said.

Ash- "I guess my dad did't want me here ether because he shipped me of here" he said.

Patricia- "Hey Alex I heard you were turning 15 in a few days" she said.

Alex- "Yeah I am" she said.

Ash- "Cool" he said.

Ash waved to Joy to come close to him and she switched places at the dinner table and Ash handed her a note and it read.

_Dear Joy,_  
_I know it's been like 6 hours but I'm already starting to love you more then a friend. I really hope that this note inst to weird but I really need to talk to you after dinner in my room._

AFTER DINNER

Joy knocked on the door.

Ash- "Come in" he yelled.

Joy walked into the room.

Joy- "The letter wasn't weird it was sweet" she commented.

Ash- "Okay good" he replied and sat up.

Joy- "Guess what Ash" she said.

Ash- "What" he asked.

Joy- "I like you to.

Ash- "Really" he said.

Joy- "Yeah really" she said back and sat down next to him on his bed.

The door burst open and Fabian walked in.

Joy- "Hello Fabian, what... did you need something" she asked.

Fabian- "We need you for a Sabu-" he stopped their when he saw the new boy sitting on the bed next to Joy.

Joy- "Oh okay... um I have to go, bye Ash" she said and got up.

Ash- "Bye Joy" he whispered under his breath.

Joy and Fabian walked up to Nina and Amber's room.

Joy- "Bad timing much" she said and rolled her eyes at Fabian.

Fabian- "I'm sorry Joy I thought you liked being in Sibuna" he said.

Joy- "I do" she replied.

Fabian- "Then you have to come to all of the meeting's" he started to say calmly but ended with a stuttered scream.

Fabian and Joy fell threw the floor.

Fabian- "Joy are you okay" he asked but no one replied.

Joy- "Fabian... Fabian where are you" she screamed.

Joy looked at the ground and then she put her arms out she felt glass. She looked out of the glass sheet and she saw water.

Fabian looked down at he ground and saw sand. He looked up and realized he was in Egypt.

Fabian- "JOY WHERE ARE YOU" he screamed as loud as he could.

Sankara- "Your friend's are far away from each other you have to work together to get home" she said.

Fabian- "How do I do that if there not here with me" he said.

Sankara twirled around and all the kids from Anubis house were in Egypt with Fabian.

Fabian- "Are there rules to this... game" he asked.

Sankara- "Yes only two boy and two girls cane return to Anubis house alive" she said and then vanished.

Mara- "Who was that" she asked standing very close to Jerome.

Patricia- "That would be Sankara" she said in a nice way.

Okay so what did you think I hope you enjoyed it. PLEASE REVIEW.


	4. Egypt and Heartbrakes

Hey. This is the author telling you that I'm out of my writers block and I got a new dog named Lola shes a Pit Bull pup.

Disclaimer- I do not own House of Anubis.

Mara- "Who's Sankara" she asked.

Amber- "Shes a evil Egyptian ghost lady, who almost took Nina into the afterlife with her last term" she answered.

Ash- "That nice so were in the middle of Egypt with no way home" he said.

Everyone got the mark.

Nina- Arm

Fabian- Arm

Amber- Ankle

Alfie- Leg

Patricia- Wrist

Eddie- Wrist

Joy- Arm

Ash- Leg

Alex- Wrist

Mick- Arm

Mara- Ankle

Jerome- Wrist

That's the way they got the mark and were they got it.

Sankara- "Come here Mara" she said.

Mara- "What" she said.

Mick- "None of us said anything Mara" he said.

Mara- "Are you sure" she said.

Mick- "I'm positive" he replied.

Mara- "Okay" she said and looked around.

Alfie- "Its getting dark we should set up camp" he said.

Nina- "We would Alfie... but we can't" she said.

Alfie- "Why not" he asked.

Joy- "Because we have nothing to sleep with or on" she replied.

Alfie- "Oh yeah then whats all of that" he said and pointed to tents and food/water supplies.

We all turned around and Alex just smiled.

Mick- "Did you have something to do with this" he asked.

Alex shook her head yes.

Mick- "Ha... funny now do some of your wizardry stuff and make the tents set up by their self" he asked.

Alex- "Okay" she said. "Hey everyone look over their" she added.

Everyone turned away and she took out her wand. She put her wand back into her boot and acted surprised.

Mick- "Goodnight everyone" he said.

Alex and Mick walked to their tents.

Everyone ales went to there tents and went to sleep,

***Mara's Dream***

Mara- "No' she mumbled.

Sankara- "Look to the sun, look to the moon, look to the light and we'll see you soon" she said.

Mara- "I said no, now please leave me alone" she mumbled again.

Sankara- "Do it now, while the moon is full" she said.

Mara got up walked out side of her tent she looked to the moon and screamed.

***End Of Mara's Dream***  
Everyone woke up and got out of their tents.

Jerome- "Mara" he screamed.

Fabian- "Mara" he screamed to.

Jerome- "Mara where are you" he yelled.

Alfie- "Come on man we'll find her first thing in the morning" he said.

Everyone went back to bed in their tents. Jerome sat up till 5:00 in the morning crying over lousing Mara.

9:00 the next day.

Nina- "okay everyone get up" she said.

Everyone got up and Jerome crawled out of his tent"

Alex- "I'm not really a morning person... I'm surprised you guys did't know that by now" she growled.

Amber- "Jerome did you get any sleep last night" she asked.

Jerome- "Not after we lost Mara" he said.

Mick- "We'll Jerome were gonna go try to find Mara" he said.

Jerome- "Mara... I used to call her that" he said and burst out into tears.

Joy- "Patricia... stay hear with him and try to make him happy" she said.

Patrica shook her head.

Everyone left except Patricia and Jerome.

Hey um to me this chapter was kind of short. Please Review. Thank you.


	5. Rescue

Hey my pappy turned off Facebook and Youtube so I have nothing better to do then update so here's chapter 5.

Disclaimer- I do NOT own House Of Anubis.

Everyone was in Anubis's tumb.

They heard a cracking noise from below them.

Joy- "What was that" she asked.

Fabian- "Joy your standing on finite" he said.

Joy- "Whats finite" she asked.

Nina- "Its a very thin... thin piece of glass, I guess you could say" she answered.

Joy- "What" she said and turned around.

Ash- "Joy, don't make any more sudden movements okay" he said. and got a rope.

Joy- "How do I" she started to say but ended in a scream.

Ash- "JOY... no" he yelled.

Mick- "Joy can you hear us" he screamed.

Joy- "Mick. Is that you" she yelled back.

Mick- "Yeah can you see the bottom" he asked.

Joy- "No... but I do see Mara. Shes on the ledge below me. I'm gonna jump down there and see if shes okay" she said back.

They hared a scream.

Amber- "Joy are you okay" she asked.

Joy- "Yeah... I missed the ledge" she said.

Alfie- "Did you find Mara" he asked.

Joy- "Yeah but, shes unconscious" she said.

Eddie- "Lets go" he said.

Alfie- "Where to" he said.

Eddie- "Down there" he said.

Alfie- "Can some of us stay up here" he asked.

Eddie- "What yeah, Um Fabian, Mick, Ash lets gear up" he said.

Ash- "Have I ever told I'm scared of heights" he said.

Amber- "I'll go" she said.

Eddie, Fabian, Mick, and Amber got geared up and they started to go down the side.

Amber started to hyperventilate.

Mick- "Am's are you okay" he asked.

Amber- "Who new I would be so scary to do this" she said.

Eddie- "Okay, Amber... Amber look at me" he said.

Amber turned her head to her right.

Eddie- "Okay, Amber look right at my eyes and talk" he said.

Amber shook her head.

Amber- "Okay... so Eddie do you come here often" she said.

Ash- "Not very good communicating Amber" he yelled.

Amber- "Shut up Ash" she said.

Fabian- "My ropes getting tighter" he said.

Mick screamed because they stopped and his rope was hooked to Amber's, Eddie's, and Fabian's rope.

Everyone fell but Eddie.

Eddie- "Your ropes hooked to ours I'm gonna have to cut you loose Fabian" he said.

Eddie took out his pocket knife and put it to Fabians rope.

Fabian- "What, no" he said.

Fabian did't even fall five inches before he hit the plat form Mara and Joy were on.

Fabian coughed.

Fabian- "You know this was here right" he said barely breathing.

Eddie- "Yeah sure" he said.

Joy and Fabian helped Mara to Mick's lap. Joy got onto Eddie's lap and Fabian switched spots with Amber and then Amber got onto Fabian's lap.

They all got up to the top.

Mick carried Mara back to camp.

Alex- "Hey Patricia we got Mara back" she said.

Patricia- "Good" she replied.

Alex- "Okay where's Jerome" she asked.

Patricia- "A sleep" she answered.

Alex- "Come over here Mick. Put Mara down into the tent" she said.

Mick put Mara into the tent.

Okay so that's chapter five for you people. I hope you liked it.


	6. Fighters and Survivors

Hey-lo I know I just posted a chapter but I have nothing to do so here's chapter Six.

Disclaimer- I do NOT own House Of Anubis.

Jerome woke up.

Jerome- "Any luck" he said.

Alex- "Yeah, we found her" she said.

Jerome- "Really, where is she" he asked.

Alex- "In the tent" she said.

Jerome ran into her tent.

Jerome- "Is Mara going to be okay" he asked.

Fabian- "Hey Jerome can I talk to you in privet" he asked.

Jerome- "Yeah sure" he replied.

Jerome and Fabian walked to Fabian's tent.

They sat down.

Fabian- "Look I know this is not the news you want to here about Mara. But I don't think she'll be getting better any time soon. She unconscious, shes not breathing right, and I'm sorry man" he said.

Jerome- "Okay... I get it its not your fault. I'm going back to bed" he said.

Jerome walked back to his tent and laid down.

Jerome put his hands over his heart and burst out into tears.

Jerome- "Please" he said.

Alex- "Jerome are you okay" she said.

Jerome- "Yeah I'm tired I'm gonna go to sleep night Alex" he said.

Alex- "Okay goodnight."

***Mara's Dream***

Mara- "Who are you and what do want from me" she asked.

Sankara- "Its not what I want from you its what I want from him, or them I should say" she said.

Sankara spun and Jerome and Patricia's pictures showed up. They were strapped down to metal tables and they couldn't get free.

Mara- "Let my friends go now" she demanded.

Sankara- "No" she said.

***Outside Of Mara's dream***

Patricia and Jerome were talking and then they stopped breathing. Jerome and Patricia fell on the ground.

Joy- "Patricia, Jerome" she said. "Help... help, somebody help me" she screamed.

I think I fore got to men-chin Joy was there alone.

Joy- "Help I need help" she screamed.

Alex- "Shh did you hear that" she asked.

Amber- "No" she answered.

Alfie- "I hared it, it sounded like Joy screaming help me" he said.

Alex- "Alfie and I are going to head back to camp and you guys and girls go on and explorer" I said.

Alex and Alfie started to walk back to camp and when everyone ales was out of sight Alex pulled out her wand.

Alfie- "What is that, your not a zombie are you" he asked.

Alex- "It's a wand stupid... I'm a wizard" she replied.

Alfie- "Does the wand hurt" he asked.

Alex- "No... hold my hand" she said.

Alfie grabbed her hand she waved the wand and they found the camp.

Joy- "Oh thank goodness you came back" she said.

Alfie- "What did you do to them" he asked.

Joy- "I did't do anything Alfie. They stopped breathing and I don't know what to do" she said.

Alex- "Why did't you pay attenchin is health" she asked.

Joy- "Because we were lurning about CPR and Sex at the same time" she said.

I'm gonna skip the part that they save each other.

Mara woke up from her dream.

Mara gasped.

Mara- "Hello is anyone here with me" she yelled.

Alfie- "Mara" he said.

Jerome and the others ran to see if she was awake and she was.

Jerome gave Mara a big kiss.

Everyone came back.

That's it for this chapter. Sad at first grew funny, back to sad and then happy.


	7. Reunited and Anubis House

Hey people sorry for the long wait my laptop get broken now its fixed and here's chapter seven.

DISCLIAMER- I do NOT own House Of Anubis Nickelodeon does.

Mara- "Jerome Patricia you two are okay" she said.

Patricia- "Umm yeah last time I chacked I was okay" she replied.

Mara- "Okay" she said.

Jerome- "I'm so happy your okay" he said.

Mara- "Of corse I am" she replied.

Amber- "Okay now what do you want to do" she asked.

Mara- "Me I want to eat" she said.

Mara and the others went and got something to eat.

Mick and Alex finshed first and they went for a walk.

Mick- "Hey Alex. Umm your a wizared right" he asked.

Alex- "Yeah why" she asked.

Mick- "Why don't you use that stick thing you carry around and poof us all back to Anubis house" he said.

Alex- "One it's called a wand and two good idea" she replied.

Mick- "Okay so lets go" he said.

Alex and Mick ran back to camp.

Alex- "Guys I know a way back to the house" she screamed.

Everyone looked at her like she's crazy.

Nina- "You do how" she said.

Alex sighed "I'm a wizared and I can poof us all home" she said and thentook out her wand.

Patricia- "Wow" she said.

Alex- "Okay everyone huddle up" she yeld.

Everyone got togeather and Alex waved her wand.

POOF! There back at Anubis house.

Okay so this is a short chapter sorry about that I'll be posting chapter eight soon maybe today if I'm lucky. Okay so please review. Okay thank you bye.


	8. Amber and Alex's big fright

Hello people whats up, Sorry for the longish wait for this chapter, I hope you like it, Please read and review, Thank you all.

DISCLAIMER- I do NOT own House Of Anubis.

Patricia- "That was cool" she said.

Alex- "Thank you" I said.

Trutie- "Dinner Time" She yelled.

There was a knock on the door and Alex opened it.

Alex- "Hello" I said.

Miley- "Hi I'm Miley, the new girl" I replied.

Alex- "Nice to meet you, come in, your jest in time for dinner."

Miley- "Okay, thank you" I said.

Miley walked into the house, and they all ate dinner. After dinner they all got showers and help Miley unpack.

Miley- "Thanks, night" she said and went to sleep.

Everyone went to bed.

***Alex's dream***

Alex- "Hey Mick" I said.

Mick- "Hey" he said back.

***End of Alex's dream, because she heard a scream***

Alex gasped.

Amber- "Alex, are you okay, whats wrong" she asked.

Alex- "I heard a scream, a loud pitched scream."

Amber- "It was probably nothing, it'll be okay, Alex."

Amber just finished her sentence when her and Alex both heard the loud pitched scream.

Amber- "What was that" she asked.

Alex- "I'm not sure, who's there"I replied.

Lady- "Your worst nightmare" she said.

Alex- "Amber turn on the light" I said.

Amber- "Why me, that lady is close to the door and the light switch" I said.

Alex- "Who are you, and what do you want" I asked.

Lady- "My name is Amy, and I already got what I wanted" Amy said.

Alex- "What did you take" I asked.

Amy- "The one thing on Earth that means so mush to you, and her."

Amber- "You took my shoes" she asked.  
Alex- "She means she took Mick and Alfie" I replied.  
Amy- "Mick is still here, I took Alfie and your brother."  
Alex- "What are you talking about, I don't have a brother" I said.  
Amy- "Who do you think that Jerome kid is" she said.  
Alex shook her head no.  
Alex- "Hes not brother" I said.  
Amy turned around and Amber and Alex started glowing.  
Amber- Why am I glowing" she asked.  
Amy- "Amber do you remember Shankara" the lady asked.  
Amber shook her head yes.  
Amy- "I'm her sister, I'm not here to hurt you or your friends, I'm here to help you" she said.  
Amber- "Then why did you take Alfie and Jerome, Why did you scream in that high pitched scream" she asked.  
Amy- "My sister put me under a spell and made me do that stuff" I replied.  
Alex- "Then why are we glowing" I asked.  
Amy- "Soon you will see, one of you two will be the girl who will fight, the other a k-9" she said.  
Amber and Alex looked at each other like this Amy girl is crazy.  
Alex- "Okay, but who will we be f..." she said before she was interrupted.  
Amy- "I have to go, goodbye, for now" she said.  
Alex- "Fighting" I finished.  
Amber- "That was weird" she said.

Alex- "I know right" I said.

Amber- "I just hope your the k-9" she said and giggled.

Alex- "Whatever" I said.

Amber barked.

Amber- "I'm guessing I'm the dog" she said.

Alex- "Oh my gosh, your so cute."

Amber- "Shut up, tell Nina now" she said.

Alex- "Okay" I said.

Alex woke up Nina.

Nina- "What do you want Alex."

Alex- "Its Amber, look at her" I said.

Nina- "She a... a dog" she said.

Alex- "I know" I replied.

Mick, Joy ran threw the door.

Mick- "Why is Eddie and Fabian puppies, and Alex why are you glowing red" he asked.

Joy- "Patricia's a dog to" she said.

Alex fell to the floor.

Mick- "Alex" he said.

Mick put the puppies down and ran over to his girlfriend.

Mick- "Alex... Alex wake up" he said.

Alex- "What happened" I asked.

Mick- "You fainted" he said.

Alex stood up and wings popped out of her back.

Everyone looked at Alex.

Alex- "What, is there something in my teeth" I asked.

Amber- What, I'm glowing again."

Amber and the rest of the dogs turned back into humans.

Patricia- "Cool wings Alex" I said.

Alex- "What" I asked.

Joy- "Look" she said.

Alex- "Oh my god" I said.

Amy- "Good you transformation worked, now you will prepare for battle" she said.

Alex- "What am I, and Who am I fighting" I asked.

Amy- "Your a fairy, and you fighting my sister" she said.

Alex- "Okay" I replied.

Okay people, short chapter sorry about that. Review and leave ideas please, thank you.


End file.
